iGet Framed
by DaveyWalker
Summary: When Sam gets arrested for a crime that she did not do, Carly and Freddie work together to free her name.


**iCarly Cast**

**Main**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay**

**Jenette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Recurring**

**Mindy Sterling as Miss. Briggs**

**David St. James as Mr. Howard**

**Reed Alexander as Nevel Papperman**

**Mary Ann Springer as Wendy**

**Mary Scheer as Mrs. Benson**

**Absent**

**Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay**

**Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ugh I hate Mondays." Sam said.

"You hate everyday of the week. Except for Saturdays and Sundays." Carly said.

"Well I hate coming here. Why can't school start at 2?" Sam said.

"If it could, it would." Freddie said.

"Let's just get to class before we get yelled at by Briggs and Howard." Carly said.

"Yeah I can't risk anymore detentions." Sam said.

"Franklin said if you get one more detention, you'll get suspended." Freddie said.

"Eh my mom wouldn't care. She didn't even notice we were kidnapped by Nora." Sam said.

"That's sad." Freddie said.

"No chiz." Sam said.

"So do we have any ideas for iCarly?" Carly said.

"Fuffley and Peeta." Freddie said.

"We can't. Gibby is in Florida right now with his family and Spencer is staying the week with Socko." Carly said.

"Messing with Lewbert." Sam said.

"Okay." Carly said.

"Hey get to class or else I'm giving you detention." Mr. Howard said.

"Ah shut it old man." Sam said.

"You want to get kicked out of this school Puckett?" Mr. Howard said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Well too bad. Now get to class!" Mr. Howard said.

"I hope he dies." Sam said.

"Sam that's mean. And you're right. The same thing should happen with Miss. Briggs." Carly said.

"Why did Franklin hire them?" Freddie said.

"Why can't he fire them?" Sam said.

"I know right." Carly said.

Chapter 2

"Alright class take your seats! Today you are to work on chapters 5 through 7 and to a 3 page essay on it! Due tomorrow!" Miss. Briggs said.

"And what happens when we don't do it?" Sam said.

"Then you get suspended. Now I'm going to the teacher's lounge to meet up with Mr. Howard. If I catch you not doing your work, you're getting detention. " Miss. Briggs said.

"She's just awful." Wendy said.

"I heard that Wendy. Detention after school." Miss. Briggs said.

"I'm not reading chapters 5 through 7. I'll just look it up online." Sam said.

(Scene cuts to the hallway)

"Is the clone set up?" Miss. Briggs said.

"Yep. It looks exactly like Sam. Thanks for the help, Nevel." Mr. Howard said.

"You're welcome Mr. Howard." Nevel said.

"So what's the plan again?" Miss. Briggs said.

"We use this clone to pull the fire alarm. Franklin will think it was Sam and she will be expelled and get arrested." Mr. Howard said.

"And with Sam out of the way, I can finally sabotage iCarly." Nevel said.

"Alright I better head back to the class. I'll text you when to set it off." Miss. Briggs said.

"Alright." Mr. Howard said.

"I'm back class. You better not have goofed off." Miss. Briggs said.

"How was making out with Howard?" Sam said.

"Zip it Puckett." Miss Briggs said.

(Fire alarm goes off)

"Oh dear the alarm is going off. Single file. If you leave the line, detention." Miss. Briggs said.

"Alright it gets me from doing this assignment." Sam said.

"I hope my textbooks don't get burned." Freddie said.

"Can't you do auto books?" Carly said.

"Aw man. Why didn't I think of that?" Freddie said.

"Briggs and Howard don't allow auto books." Sam said.

Chapter 3

"Attention staff that was a false alarm. Sam Puckett report to my office now!" Principal Franklin said.

"Why did you call me here?" Sam said.

"I know you pulled that fire alarm. I'm afraid I have to expel you." Principal Franklin said.

"Hands behind your back." Officer 1 said.

"But I didn't do it. I was in class the whole time." Sam said.

"Sam don't lie. That'll lead into more trouble." Principal Franklin said.

"But I'm telling the truth." Sam said.

"Silence." Officer 2 said.

"Whoa what's going on?" Freddie said.

"Sam why are you getting arrested?" Carly said.

"These wazz bags think I pulled the fire alarm." Sam said.

"But you didn't." Freddie said.

"You were in class this whole time." Carly said.

"Kids stay out of this or else I'll arrest you too." Officer 1 said.

"You can't arrest Sam. We have to do iCarly tomorrow night." Carly said.

"Well too bad. Let's go Puckett." Officer 2 said.

"But I didn't do it." Sam said.

"Don't worry Sam. We're going to clear your name." Freddie said.

(Scene cuts to teacher's lounge)

"It worked. Sam's gone." Nevel said.

"I thought it was going to fail." Mr. Howard said.

"Great job you two. Now we don't have to worry about foul mouth Puckett ever again." Miss. Briggs said.

"I better get out so we don't get caught." Nevel said.

"Have fun sabotaging their show." Miss. Briggs said.

"Thanks. I will." Nevel said.

Chapter 4

"I can't believe Sam got arrested for something she did not do." Freddie said.

"Sam would never pull the fire alarm." Carly said.

"Yeah. She may be a psychopath, but she would never pull the alarm." Freddie said.

"Freddie I heard the fire alarm went off. Are you okay?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah. It was a false alarm." Freddie said.

"They think Sam did it." Carly said.

"Did she?" Mrs. Benson said.

"No. She was in the class the whole time." Carly said.

"We're trying to clear her name." Freddie said.

"Do you have info?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Well right before the alarm went off, Miss. Briggs said she was heading to the teacher's lounge to meet up with Howard." Carly said.

"You don't think they teamed up to get Sam kicked out." Freddie said.

"I think they did. They might have asked a smart person to build a clone out of Sam so they can frame her." Carly said.

"But who would be smart enough to make a clone out of Sam?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Nevel?!" Carly and Freddie said.

"That little punk must have sneaked in and build a clone so she can get arrested." Carly said.

"That way with Sam out of the way, Nevel can finally find a way to get rid of iCarly." Freddie said.

"Nevel really has it out for you." Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah he does." Freddie said.

"Mrs. Benson could you drive us to jail to visit Sam?" Carly said.

"Sure. Mom are you going to be okay with me driving alone?" Freddie said.

"Yeah. I'm just here to look after the apartment for Spencer while you guys are at school and while T-Bo is at the Groovy Smoothie." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay. We'll be back." Freddie said.

"Be safe." Mrs. Benson said.

"We will." Freddie said.

Chapter 5

"I can't believe I'm in jail. When I find the people who framed me, I'm going to strangle them until they die." Sam said.

"Puckett you got visitors." Officer 1 said.

"Sam." Carly said.

"Carly Freddie. Oh hey Mrs. Benson." Sam said.

"Hello Sam." Mrs. Benson said.

"Did you come to bail me out?" Sam said.

"We're working on it. We told Spencer and Gibby and they agree with us." Freddie said.

"Can Spencer come down here as a lawyer to get me out?" Sam said.

"He can't make it." Carly said.

"Dang it." Sam said.

"Did you get a tattoo?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah. I got one of me and Freddie." Sam said.

"Aw it looks cute." Freddie said.

"Please get me out of here. I can't take it." Sam said.

"You've been in there for 5 hours." Carly said.

"Well I can't let my mom find out. Ever since we went to therapy, I promise not to get arrested." Sam said.

"Well we have info." Freddie said.

"What is it?" Sam said.

"We think Miss. Briggs, Mr. Howard, and Nevel did it." Carly said.

"I'm going to kill those hobnockers." Sam said.

"We're going to talk with Franklin tomorrow." Carly said.

"Can you guys bail me out?" Sam said.

"How much is the bail release?" Mrs. Benson sad.

$400." Sam said.

"That ain't too bad. I'll go bail you out now." Mrs. Benson said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"Carly you and Freddie wanted to see me?" Principal Franklin said.

"We have proof that Sam didn't pull the alarm." Carly said.

"What's your proof?" Principal Franklin said.

"Look at the security camera." Freddie said.

"What about it?" Principal Franklin said.

"Look in the reflection." Carly said.

"What the... That's Miss. Briggs and Mr. Howard. Who's that other dude?" Principal Franklin said.

"Nevel Papperman. A guy against us." Freddie said.

"Thanks for sharing me this. I'll call Briggs and Howard down. You guys get that Nevel guy." Principal Franklin said.

"Oh we did." Carly said.

"Let me go Puckett!" Nevel said.

"There I let go." Sam said.

"Miss. Briggs and Mr. Howard please report to the office! Now!" Principal Franklin said.

"What's this about?" Mr. Howard said.

"Sam I thought you got expelled and arrested." Miss. Briggs said.

"I got bailed out." Sam said.

"I know you three framed Sam of pulling the fire alarm." Principal Franklin said.

"What makes you think we did it?" Nevel said.

"Freddie showed me the footage." Principal Franklin said.

"You little..." Nevel said.

"Silence. You're all in big trouble." Principal Franklin said.

"I don't go to school here." Nevel said.

"I know. Miss. Briggs, Mr. Howard, and Nevel Papperman you are under arrest for framing Sam and Nevel for trespassing on school property. Also Miss. Briggs and Mr. Howard, you're fired." Principal Franklin said.

"Ha ha." Carly, Sam and Freddie said.

"Let's go you three." Officer 1 said.

"You haven't seen the last of us." Miss. Briggs said.

"We'll be back." Mr. Howard said.

"Ready for revenge." Nevel said.

"Take them away." Sam said.

Chapter 7

"Sam I am so sorry I didn't believe you." Principal Franklin said.

"It's cool Franklin. While in jail, I got a tattoo of me and Freddie." Sam said.

"Wow it looks nice. It even has the date you two started dating." Principal Franklin said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Oh you are no longer expelled." Principal Franklin said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Now get to class." Principal Franklin said.

"We will." Carly said.

"It's cool that you're back Sam." Freddie said.

"Eh. I'm just glad that Briggs and Howard are finally fired." Sam said.

"Yeah. It's about time Franklin finally decided to fire them." Carly said.

"Now we don't have to worry about them ever again." Freddie said.

"I just hope my mom won't be mad at me. I did promise that I would try not to get arrested." Sam said.

"Yeah but you got framed. She'll understand. Besides we got her out of jail in Vegas." Carly said.

"True." Sam said.

"Hey Gibby is almost back from Florida." Freddie said.

"That's good." Sam said.

"How long til Spencer get's back?" Freddie said.

"Not til tomorrow." Carly said.

"Where'd he go?" Sam said.

"He went to Idaho with Socko for vacation." Carly said.

"Hey how come we never get to see Socko?" Sam said.

"That's a good question." Carly said.

"I've always wanted to know why we never get to see him." Sam said.

"Maybe he's too busy making socks." Freddie said.

"Yeah probably." Carly said.

"Let's be glad that we don't have to worry about Briggs, Howard, or Nevel ever again." Sam said.

"Agreed." Carly said.

"Agreed." Freddie said.


End file.
